Peaceful Maiden Fair
by ItsATrap101
Summary: After Obi-Wan Kenobi surrenders his duel to Darth Vader, he is brought into the Force 'world'. There he meets the love of his life, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore, who reassures him that he left a lasting peace. Inspired by Disney/Pixar's song Brave, 'Noble Maiden Fair'. Obitine! MY THIRD FANFIC!


**SPOILERS!:**** IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE ****STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS**** EPISODE "THE LAWLESS", DO NOT CONTINUE READING THIS! THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THAT EPISODE!**

* * *

**Hello... Well..., let's just say I'm _depressed_. This mornings episode was very harsh. Why? The bloodlust murder of Duchess Satine Kryze at the hands of the Darksaber of Darth Maul. She will be remembered, especially by me. SO I hope you all enjoy this eulogy-like story with the addition of the Disney's/Pixar's ****Brave**** song, "Noble Maiden Fair", which instantly reminded me of this one woman, this one hero who will hopefully be captivated in the hearts of every Star Wars fan for eternity. SCREW YOU DARTH MAUL!**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own any copywriting rights from Lucasfilm nor Disney. This story is for entertainment purposes only."**

* * *

Third Person POV

It was the year 0 BBY, and there was chaos on the Death Star. Most of the heroes, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Princess Leia Organa, were at arms reach of peace as they silently crept to the Millenium Falcon. Luke stayed back when he noticed Ben Kenobi was fighting Darth Vader.

Luke ran on over to make sure his mentor, who has become a father to him, would be able to return to ship and leave for the peace of Outer Space...

But Ol' Ben had another path he planned to follow... That of peace he was forced to ponder and learn all those years ago... Yes, he still remembered her. The woman he loved since he was a padawan... Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore... She gave Kenobi so much welled up guilt, nagging fear, boiling hatred, and... peaceful love... She was a peace to be reckoned with...

So, Obi-Wan Kenobi did the job he was assigned to... His journey ends here, he created enough purpose, and he had enough trouble in his life to last a millenium. He did what he had to do... He raised his lightsaber in surrender... and Vader took the oppurtunity to slice down his old Master, fulfilling the circle once and for all...

Kenobi left chaos for the heroes as Luke cried in anguish for his 'father'... And Kenobi soul was brought into utter chaos as well... Hate. Fear. Longing. Hate. Love. Fear. Fault. Grief. Hate. Love. Purpose... Peace.

Kenobi was brought to peace he so deserved... He remembered his fault and fulfilled his destiny... He was returned to peace...

* * *

**_A Naoidean Bhig..., Cluinn Mo Ghuth_**

**_(Little Baby..., Here My Voice)_**

Obi-Wan was in a very misty place, he looked around and could see nothing as darkness clouded his vision... He stood up and looked around. It looked like the ominous valleys of Vassek, the Lair of Grievous. It was all a horrible sight to behold...

But all so suddenly, he heard a voice coming from behind him... A female voice that ringed into his ears... calling... Yes, it was calling his name...

"Obi... Obi... Obi..."

Obi-Wan turned around and his vision was immediately blinded... He saw a blond woman was there, but she was not there with a her black dress, or blue Duchess robes, or her butterfly wing or lily hair curlers... Rather she just had a white robe that draped around her body and had long flowing hair that glistened in the light that she was creating... Evaporating all the shadows around both on the despicable outside and the conflicting inside... Kenobi felt a light enter his heart.

He knew now that the woman he was meeting was indeed Duchess Satine Kryze... The pacifist was giving him peace...

**_Mise Ri D'Thaobh..., O Mhaighdean Bahn_**

**_(I'm Beside You, O Maiden Fair)_**

"You finally came, Obi... I missed you." she said in narcotic voice that made Obi-Wan 'float' to her side and she slowly planted a kiss on his cheek.

When she parted from her embrace, she looked curious at the old Jedi... Who cast tears into the white ground that was ever transitioning into clouds.

"I watched over you." Satine said, "And you blame yourself for everything that has happened to you... and me... You believe that my untimely demise was all in vain and was too much for you..." she stated, in more of a declaration than a question...

Obi-Wan still was weeping, and it was not the first time. He cried because he continously blamed himself for her murder...

"It's just," Obi-Wan wasn't speaking in his hermit-like voice but rather the voice he carried during the waning days of the cold Clone Wars..., "It's my fault for what happened... I wasn't there for you... I should have been... If I just chosen to be with you, none of what happened would have happened..." Kenobi knows this because if he just chosen Satine when he was a padawan. Before there was a galactic war, before there was Darth Maul, before there was Anakin... the galaxy could have been so much more different. Maul would never have killed Satine out of vengeance for Kenobi's vengeance... Anakin may have never became Vader, the Jedi Purge may have never existed, Darkness may have never endured..., if he just chose Satine when he had the chance...

"I should have left for you... I created a burden for both of us... I plunged the galaxy, the Force itself into strife... I was never there when I should have been." he weeped.

Satine merely placed a soothing hand on his cheek, raised it so Obi-Wan can look into her eyes, and assured, "I was always there for you, beside you... When you chose exile over purpose... When you tried to bury your past into the sands of Tatooine and tarry too long on guilt... But I was there for you... In peace... in battle... I was always there."

**_Ar Ribhinn Oig..., Fas As Faic_**

**_(Our Young Lady..., Grow and See)_**

"You were?" Kenobi asked with hope.

"Yes, when you were tormented, when you were confident, when you were in ecstasy, when you were lost and alone... I was there for you. I guided you in and out of schism... And I loved you for being a peacekeeper... and a warrior... I learned from you as much as you were learning from me. We both did each other a favor... But you didn't finish my _favor _after the war... You didn't fight for peace. You didn't fight for truth. You forgotten yourself... Why?" she cooed in a depressing tone... So Ol' Ben decided to bring back a past conversation.

"I thought you didn't want me to fight, hither and yon, as if I was on a crusade..." he remarked in remedy...

Satine just sighed and said..., "I was wrong... I was a crusader as much as you were... I fought for peace in my own ways, I fought for peace disregarding the ways of a pacifist... You were right then... Politically, one needs to accept change in a time of strife, for not all change, not all differences are an evil..." she stopped..., "I should have trusted my sister when I had the chance. Bo-Katan Kryze was not a villain, she was a hero... A terroist and a war-hawk, but still as honorable as a hero any person can choose to be... Korkie knew that... I didn't..." she looked back into Kenobi's eyes when she continued..., "We all learn, from the start of innocence, to change to become a _person_... But what you did in the desert, you just wasted your life for grief... You chose exile instead of learning what you needed and helping others when you could have... Why weren't you choosing to be _that_ man?"

"Because of my fear for myself..., and my despair of losing you."

"You were my hero... but I thought you learned a valuable lesson in life... Your guilt does not define you. _You_ define your guilt!"

**_Do Thir..., Delieas Fhein_**

**_(Your Land..., Your Own Faithful Land)_**

"But I was lost." Obi-Wan said,

"I know..., but your guilt was only a wall to climb over... Not fate obstructing you from duty. You gave up faith when duty called, and you tried to build your own peace by trying to forget your past... I thought you would believe that was never an answer... Peace only exists in the mind of the faithful..."

"I didn't know what to do!" Kenobi shooked his head in a fit of woe, "I do not want to cause the death of any others, whether they'd be clones, Jedi, friends, brothers..., or you... I guranteed chaos throughout the galaxy because of my decisions."

"No, that is where you were wrong... You guranteed chaos by abandoning your purpose... You didn't believed in yourself as I believed in you. But I know that faith is in you..." Satine placed a hand over Obi-Wan's heart. "There was always faith to choose your destiny... Fate can merely be a passive obstacle if one were to just believe the simple truth that anything is possible."

_**A Ghrian A's A Ghealaich..., Stiuir Sinn**_

_**(Sun and Moon..., Guide Us)**_

"I believed so too... At first, Qui-Gon Jinn gave me faith to be who I wanted to be... I after he died, I was left to just follow his wishes... Anakin gave me optimism to succeed... but he as was dark a child as I was... I impregnated corruption in him... I failed to be teacher... I always wondered if I can get peace in my dilemma by being with you... But as a Jedi, it was only a fool's errand." Obi-Wan mourned and Satine grew teary as well... When she was Duchess, she sometimes believed she failed her people as well.

"Your right," she weeped, "By all rights, we shouldn't have ever have been alive... But we were... It's like the stories you here as a child, the ones filled with dark and treacherous deeds... And sometimes you didn't want to know the end... because how can the end be _happy_. How can the galaxy change when so much bad happen... But through it all, when you look back..., it is only a passing glance, this darkness." She looked up to the heavens and saw two suns setting on the horizon like they do on Tatooine. "A new day always rises. And when the sun of light and moon of darkness shine, they'll shine out the clearer... Those are the stories that stick to you... That really matter... Even when you were too young to know what it is... But you know, Obi, I think I do know... Folk in those tales..., they had so many chances to turn back... Only they didn't... Because they were holding on to something..." She cast many tears but still remained smiling with completeness...

"What are we holding on to, Satine?" Obi-Wan was crying as well.

_**Gu Uair Ar Cliu's Ar Gloire**_

_**(To The Hour Of Our Glory And Honor)**_

Satine just turned around and grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"That there is some good in each of us, Obi. And it's worth fighting for!" She then in a sudden move gave the former High Jedi General, known as being _pro quo_ and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi, the most passionate kiss that she could ever bestow on any man Obi-Wan was at first surprised at the sudden action, but soon took the lead as his eyes slithered shut and his arms wrapped around the seemingly fragile woman... and kissed her back...

Time stopped, even when there could have been no time at all, and when they finally parted ways, the two just stood there smiling at each other...

"We both fight to the bitter end. To the last hour." Kenobi remarked and the two wrapped each other in a vice-like hug to finally show there compassion and love that was denied for too long.

"For glory and honor!" Satine pipped in.

"For you and me." Obi-Wan reflected

And, needless to say, their arm intertwined to show how much they would love each other forever and beyond... despite being so different, there was an undying incentive.

What the two left in galaxy caused so much pain and suffering, but the two also left a lasting legacy for peace... Just because they loved each other that shall drift endlessly as the sand that blows on Mandalore. There was an undying truth with their duty and purpose to serve each other.

**_Naiodean Bhig..., Ar Ribhinn Oig_**

**_(Little Baby..., Our Young Lady)_**

The two lovers understood that they left an undying legacy, but Obi-Wan was still worried that he left his life too soon.

"Can we go back and help those who need us?" Kenobi asked. But Satine gave a frank expression that told him otherwise.

"Only in spirit... We cannot ever appear to them humanly, but we can still guide them in their strifes they so desperately need help on."

"How?" Obi-Wan asked...

"When the virtuous man asks for help, help will always be bestowed on them." She paused, "The next generation, however, must learn to rebuild their lives... They will have to toil through the similar struggles that oppose them as we once did... But I worry not... The best of people always end victorious... That is a value that has always been at work since the dawn of time."

_**Mhaighdean Uasal Bahn**_

_**(Noble Maiden Fair)**_

"So what happens to us." Kenobi questioned

"We're at peace... We have done our job in the first life, now we must make sure the minds of the next generation is well tended for. Make sure there is a lasting innocence in the minds of the living, a noble beautiful innocence, and one day there will be peace... Peace for everyone. Peace that is achieved when we admire each other's differences... Only then can there be utopia...

And so the two people hugged and embraced each other, their guilt finally lifted, and faded away into the cloudy breeze into a lasting peace.

All that time the wind echoes the same words into all of the innocent reminding that there is _nothing_ that stands in the way for a peaceful universe.

_**A Naiodean Bhig, Cluinn Mo Ghuth**_

_**Mise Ri D'Thaoboh, O Mhaighdean Bahn**_

_**Ar Ribhinn Oig, Fas As Faic**_

_**Do Thir, Delieas Fhein**_

_**A Ghrian A's A Ghealaich, Stiuir Sinn**_

_**Gu Uair Ar Cliu's Ar Gloire**_

_**Naoidean Bhig, Ar Ribihnn Oig**_

_**Mhaighdean Uasal Bahn**_

* * *

**Well, Satine will be remembered, not just as a character, but also for what she has taught. Peace. Now I know I'm not a saint and I admit I have caused many tragic mistakes in my own life, but take it from me. There is a noble innocently beatiful side in all of us. All one needs to do is to optimistically strive to search for it and once that happens, there is peace... **

**May Duchess Satine Kryze remind me and all of us to search for peace... **

**And the only way to start is to accept each other's differences in race, background, personality, views and dreams... Then there is peace **

**LONG LIVE DUCHESS SATINE! She, to me, will be a character that I shall forever remember as a noble maiden fair.**

**Like always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, criticize, and rate and I'll love you back!**

**R.I.P. Satine, R.I.P.**

**P. S. I was also inspired by the Samwise Gamgee's speech from Lord of the Rings: Two Towers. **


End file.
